


What Happened To My Tie, Potter?

by Aulophobia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Murdered Tie, Obsessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Untimely demise of a silk tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulophobia/pseuds/Aulophobia
Summary: Draco is just a little obsessive over what he wears when he leaves the house.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 57





	What Happened To My Tie, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by someone elses headcannon, I liked the idea so much I decided to write a short fic based on it. It's not been beta'd and I wrote it pretty quickly, so there are probably loads of errors.

“Harry, Harry…. Where are my grey Italian lambswool trousers?” Draco called from the bedroom, where he was getting ready to go out.

“Urr… why do you need them?” Harry shouted back. He was already dressed and ready to leave, but Draco was a little more particular than he was.

“Because we’re going out.” Draco had come downstairs and was now standing in the door of the living room. He was wearing a black shirt with a green tie, although was distinctly lacking trousers, with his bare legs and purple boxers on display.

“We’re going to Tescos. Don’t you think you’re being a little…”? Harry tried to distract Draco, but new as soon as he’d started, all he was doing was digging himself into a hole.

“A little what?!” Draco scowled.

“Nothing.” Harry felt very guilty he didn’t want to mention that the trousers in question were still at the dry cleaners. Even though he had promised to pick them up on the way home from work “Look just throw on one of the other pairs. The black ones look lovely on you.”

“If I wear the black ones then I’ll have to change my tie.”

“Seriously Draco.”

“I cannot wear the green tie with the black trousers. Do you know where the blue silk one is?”

“No. Why am I the one who’s meant to keep track of all of your clothes anyway?” Harry felt the hole getting deeper but couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“Because you’re the one who does most of the washing. I do the dusting, hoovering and washing up. You deal with clothes and cooking. We had a deal. Now where is my tie.”

Harry had a horrid suspicion he knew exactly where Draco’s tie was. And he also knew that if it was where he thought it was, Draco may very well end up murdering him and burying him in the hole he’d already dug for himself. And all they had planned to do was go and pop to the shops for something for dinner.

“I’ll go look in the bedroom.” Harry said, miserably failing at keeping the guilt out of his voice.

“Where’s my tie Harry?!”

Harry bolted for the bedroom and slammed the door shut, moving the dresser to bar entry. Then he hid under the bed.

“Harry. What the fuck have you done to my tie. Do you know how much that tie cost? And it was a present from Pansy.”

“I don’t know. Honestly.” Harry called from his hiding spot.

“Then why have you barricaded yourself in our room.”

“Urr… I thought it might have fallen behind the dresser, so I moved it to look.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Potter.”

The washing machine started beeping downstairs indicating the load Harry had put on earlier had finished. 

“You didn’t.” Draco exclaimed, and Harry heard him running downstairs to the kitchen. 

Harry pulled himself from under the bed and went downstairs to meet his fate. Draco was sat on the floor of the kitchen with the wet and completely destroyed tie in his hand.

“You killed my tie.” Draco said on Harry’s approach without even looking up.

“I’m sorry.” Harry felt dreadful.

“You murdered it.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“And my trousers. Did you murder them too?”

“No. I didn’t do anything to your trousers. I took them to the dry cleaners on Wednesday, the one you approve of, and they were meant to be ready today… except.”

“You forgot to pick them up. I should have you arrested for child abandonment.”

Harry knelt down next to Draco and pulled him into his arms. There were real tears falling down his blond partners face.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll get them tomorrow.”

“But we need to go to the supermarket tonight. And food shopping is always a joint venture. I don’t want you to go without me, but you’ve left me with nothing to wear.”

“I know. I’m an idiot.” Harry squeezed Draco a little tighter.

Both Harry and Draco knew that Draco was being more than a little irrational about this. But it was one of Draco’s little quirks that he always had to be impeccably dressed when he left the house. Even if was just to go to the supermarket.

“You still love me?” Harry asked.

“Course I still love you.” Draco snuggled into Harry’s hug a little more.

“Takeaway, pyjamas and cuddles on the sofa?” Harry suggested. He knew there was no way they were getting to the shops tonight. Without the grey trousers or the blue tie, he knew Draco would insist on a different shirt, and by the time he’d decided on that it would be too late to buy food.

“Only if you buy me a new blue tie.” Draco said with a scowl that didn’t reach his eyes. Harry could see he was almost forgiven. “And make sure Pansy picks it for you. I don’t trust your taste, Potter.”

“I’ll buy you five new ties. Now go pick a crap film whilst I order fish and chips and open a bottle.”


End file.
